Who is the better choice?
by Be-ya
Summary: …the one who'll teach you how to turn the pain into anger, so you would hurt no more, or the person to let you go through the pain and relieve you after? Then again, in the end, you would probably choose the person who caused the pain.  /598680/


Title: Who is the better choice?

Summary: …the one who'll teach you how to turn the pain into anger, so you would hurt no more, or the person to let you go through the pain and relieve you after? Then again, in the end, you would probably choose the person who caused the pain.

A/N: A short one-shot (maybe a two-shot) that I found in my files. Comments will always be appreciated. Thank you!

Warning: Haru might be slightly OOC. Not beta-ed. Please correct me if you find any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

**0.0**

_Act I._

"Do you think Haru's stupid?" she asked, not spitefully but curiously.

"I do," the white-haired man replied offhandedly as he stared toward the ceiling. "Why the fuck am I listening to your love problems anyway?"

"Because you're Haru's friend." She sighed; he just knew the right time to use his foul mouth.

"Who and who are friends? And quit addressing yourself as 'Haru', it's fucking annoying," he spat back.

With a shrug, she stood up and glared at the man, "Forget it." He never changed, the foul-mouthed Gokudera she knew from ten years ago was the very same tactless man she was asking for advice right now. She must be desperate…and _insane_.

"Oi," he called, stopping her midway by catching her right hand as she attempted to rise up from her sitting position.

"What?"

Screw it. She would never get anything but stress from him.

"Stop thinking about Juudaime," he said with sheer seriousness. "It's pissing me off. He has a lot to think about and it's a pain in the butt to see you trying so hard just to get his attention."

"Well thanks for reminding Haru," she replied trying so hard not to slap the man's face. "Now let Haru go," she would really hit him (hard), once he let go, and run away.

"Your mere persistence is an eye sore." But his hand gripped hers tighter when she slightly tugged her hand free.

"Haru will try to keep that in mind," tears started to well up her brown eyes as she bit her lips with an attempt to keep them from falling.

With a sigh, he tried to muster the words in the gentlest manner as possible, "Don't be stupid and forget about him."

That was the way it was. He would aggravate the hell out of her and make her forget that she was supposed to be hurting in the first place. It was an annoying way to stop her from further pain (tact was never in Gokudera's dictionary after all) but it had always been useful anyway.

**0.0**

"Ha ha, your eyes are puffy again," the other one would say however as if crying was a very productive activity. "You have another play?"

She almost laughed at his inquiry; she hadn't really expected that he would buy the excuse, but, then again, maybe she was just a very good actress.

"Mm," she nodded and wiped her tear streaked face.

"You're always getting the hard parts, don't you?" he continued and sat beside her.

"Yamamoto-san?" the brown-haired woman called as she fiddled with her skirt, trying to voice out her thoughts. "Do you think that the princess should forget about her prince?"

The man scratched his head in confusion. "Eh?"

"It's the plot of Haru's story," Haru admitted.

"Oh, you mean the play?"

She tried not to fall flat on the ground. Yamamoto, she decided, was almost always clueless. She didn't know if it was a good thing, but, either way, she guessed it didn't really matter.

"Yeah," she said with a sigh.

"Why would she forget about him?" he asked with a serious look on his face that made it impossible for the brown-haired girl not to laugh.

"Because Haru's friend said that forgetting about her prince charming is the only way to stop her pain," she explained.

The man on her left remained silent however, maybe finally realizing what the situation really was or merely thinking of the best possible plot for her made-up role play.

"Ha ha." The man chuckled and touched his nose. "I think your friend's advice is stupid."

Her brow rose at his sudden declaration. Yamamoto would be _so _dead if Gokudera finds out about this.

"Why?" she asked with sudden interest. After all, it was always Gokudera calling people stupid not the other way around.

"Hn," he muttered thoughtfully. "Because it's logical."

How he could actually call a logical idea stupid is something beyond her understanding.

"You don't use logic with romantic people because they don't use it," he laughed when he thought he didn't get his point across. "Let her experience the pain; she will know when to stop," he paused and stood up. "Ahh." He shook his head. "What a sad story."

"Haru thinks it will be easier if she'll just forget about him," Haru opposed as she thought about it.

"Hm, but I think that's impossible." His hand reached for the back of his neck and massaged it. "When you think of ways on how you'll forget about your prince charming, you're technically thinking of him.

"Ha ha, how about killing him? It will make things easier." He laughed at his own private joke. "You can ask Gokudera, I heard he's good at stories."

She stared at him for a moment and finally replied, "Haru'll think about it."

"Good luck with your play then!" He patted her head and turned when someone entered the room. "Yo, Gokudera!"

"Why are you here?" the Italian asked with a frown.

"I was looking for you." He tapped shorter man's back.

"In this stupid woman's room?" Gokudera raised a brow.

"Yes, and, look, I found you." He smiled, patronizing, and continued. "Tsuna is looking for us," he informed and turned towards the woman sitting atop her bed. "We're heading first, see you!" He waved cheerfully followed by a disgruntled white-haired man who only budged from his position after shoving a glass of water in her hand.

"Stupid baseball freak," she heard Gokudera mutter before closing the door.

**...To be continued**

**0.0**


End file.
